Look at me
by hinata10
Summary: I love him but he didn't care so when I was given a chance to start a new love and life I grab it but who knew that by doing that you'd start noticing me. How funny it is but sadly I don't know if can trust you with my heart my friend drew that when he read my story :P the cover it was for one chapter...
1. Chapter 1: A visit leads to a prank

Regret

As always I don't own Gakuen Alice

I'm sorry if I haven't updated any of my stories I'm currently experiencing a writer's block so please forgive me and if anyone can help me please I appreciate your ideas but sadly I'll be having a difficulty since I don't own a laptop and I'll be gone for a while which is away from home and my precious computer…. T_T which further prolongs my updates

I wish I can just type it in my itouch and uploud it I tried but it's hard so if anyone out there know how teach me

(oO_Oo)

o(O_Oo)

o(O_O)o

(oO_O)o

Well on with the story

* * *

_I don't know when it all started but all I knew was that I've fallen in love with you. This ugly duckling, which is me can never hold a special place in your heart so when I was given the chance to start a new I grab it but who knew that by doing that you'd start noticing me. How funny it is…_

_

* * *

_

"The competitions are starting again _Polka _so please don't disturb me!" he said as he excused himself and grab the hand of that bitch who in turn look at me and grin as she mouthed the words I WON

I just stood there trying my best to hold back the tears that were coming. I know that right now you're confused. Well for starters my name is Mika Yukihara and the guy who made my day hell is Natsume Hyuuga my best friend since I was 10 and the bitch was Luna Koizumi. I'm 16 years old while Natsume and Luna are 17 soon to be 18 years old this year so there 2 years older than me and their both music students while I'm an art student since our major focus on originality and creativity were in the same building.

I didn't know how I got there but as I gaze upon the sakura tree I couldn't help but to smile 'cuz we use to spend our time here this was our tree where all our memories are.

"_How ironic that he thinks I don't know anything about music when I fact I used to be famous for it but I s…" _ my train of thought were cut as I saw a silver hair lad waving at me. As he got near he suddenly hugged me and whispered my childhood nickname "Mi-chan!". Still dazed I tried my best to respond but all I could utter was "Yo-chan?". What was he doing here?

As if on cue he spoke "Don't worry I won't tell anyone of your _**secret**_ past as long as you become _**mine**_ Mi-chan" he said as he neared his face to my ears as he spoke and gently tug my ribbons as my hair was now completely free he took as a strand and kissed it as he whispered my dreaded name

"Miss Mikan Sakura"

Kami-sama help me! Please I swear to do anything just don't let anyone hear this!

Since she only wish that no one will hear this Natsume _**SAW **_ everything courtesy of Luna. He didn't know why was he angry at the silver haired lad but he was sure very angry at **HIS** polka right now for letting someone hug her but he just put that aside and kept on practicing his piano piece for he aims to be the winner in the upcoming music competitions.


	2. Chapter 2: Did anyone seen Greeny?

chapter 2 : did anyone seen greeny

* * *

Yehay I've finally updated sorry but since we won't be doing so much in school I'll be updating more since we're only having a graduation practice

sorry if my grammar sucks I already know so I'll try my best in improving it

hope you'll review

truly yours

Hinata10

* * *

"Miss Mikan Sakura"

After a few moments the boy laughed. The stunned girl couldn't help to stare at the young lad she was furious and scared at the same time. Weird right? She was about to talk but he beat her to it.

" You should have seen your face! " he said as he tried his best not to laugh. The girl immeadiatly started hittin him but the boy knew she'd he doing that so he quickly ran away.

"Yo-chan! You are so dead meat!" she shouted as she run after him in which caught the attention of everyone who were close there rumors started to spread

"Never knew Yukihara-San had a boyfreind?"  
"Told you she was a slut she already has Natsume-Sama and now this new hot guy!"  
"A slut would always be a slut but now it seems like Yukihara-San isn't a slut anymore she's a whore!"

Well obviously these came from the ever so famous Natsumes' fan club

"Neer knew Yukihara-San would be that beautiful"  
"They look good together"  
"They're so cute!"

* * *

Since a lot of them was making so much noise our dear Kuro neko couldn't take it anymore as he was about to tell them to shut up he heard something which made his blood boil.

"Man if only I knew Yukihara-San would be that cute I would've ask her to be my girlfriend dang..."

He immeadiatly looked at the last place he saw Mika he didn't know why but he had a gut feeling that a certain someone was also involved in this mess. As he looked he saw something which made him want to murder that silver haired lad. Faces flush, their uniform was now a mess and heavy breathing! It was like they had a make out session a while ago and currently in ther position which was Mika on top of the silver haired lad faces centumeters apart he immeadiatly rushed there and in a blink of an eye he was there and left little old Luna gaping at the scene.

"No one and I mean no one ever walks out from Luna Koizumi" she muttered as she glared at our dear brunnete

"Mika Yukihara..." she said as she walk out of the room

* * *

Back to them

"Ok...ay I gi...ve haha...up stop it" the silver haired lad said

"Not until you tell" she replied happily

Never have they seen the brunnete so happy her smile was so infectous that they couldn't help to smile to. That's why Natsume didn't waste anytime and stroke there.

"Polka!" he said through gritted teeth

The two of them didn't heard Natsume which made our Kuro neko pissed off they were like in their own little world for heaven's sake the crowd noticed the tension and back away still they want to know what may happen next after all you will never get a chance to see the ever so great Natsume Hyuuga lose his cool.

Our raven haired lad couldn't take it anymore he pulled mika up then blinked her head while saying "Baka"

"ouch moi…what did you did that for?" our lovely brunnete replied as she tried to hit him back too.

"Not only your stupid but your deaf too" was his reply

"I'm not!" she replied

"yes you are polka...or should I say panda"

"Wha...t Hentai!"

"Not my fault you showed it to me!"

"Pervert"

"cry baby"

"jerk"

"clumsy"

The crowd sigh they thought something out of he ordinary might happen but seems like they're back to there usual bickering "haven't they learned?" was what they were thinking but not fir our dear lad who was now forgotten he was mad for not only forgetting him but from also getting the attention of our lovely brunette he to couldn't take it anymore so he came up with a plan.

"Mi-chan who is he" he cutely said as he wrapped his arms on mika(or should I say mikan) waist and puts his head on her shoulder making our dear mikan to blush furiously

"Yo-chan!" she squaked

"Moi...Mi-chan your so cute!" yo-chan cutelyvsaid as he let mika face him

With only centimeters apart she blushes again making the young lad to smirk but Natsume hated it.

"Let her go!" he finally said

" why would I? What is she to you anyways?" he boldly reply

Everything was now going according to his plan

Ou dear natsume couldn't answer he just stood there stunned

* * *

Natsume POV

"Why would I? What is she to you anyway?"

The things he said still lingers. What is she really to me. She's just my childhood friend no more no less. Yeah I kinda grew up with her still why does my blood boils. Argh this is making me crazy who is he anywa...

End of POV

* * *

His train of thoughts was immeadiatly cut as soon as the young lad had kissed our lovely brunnete on the checks

Insult him  
Fine by him  
Fangirls  
Fine by him  
Touching what was his  
Your dead  
This is war

Natsume immeadiatly took Mika's hand and pulled her away from the lad and said before he left

"because she's MINE"

Which stunned the whole crowd but not him he knew something like this would be his answer he just chuckled softley before saying

" have anyone noticed greeny?"

And with that he left and the clueless crowd just wondered what did he meant by that. Oh! If only they knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you or Are you not?

Chapter 3: Are you? Or Are you not?

anyone who wants to help me edit this?

I finally graduated

* * *

After a while the two of them were far enough, Mika couldn't take it anymore, hell she was so confused on what was happening, first Youichi, now Natsume, yeah she was happy, she got his attention but this is weird, he's claiming her as his, he was way over the top.

"Natsume let me go already!" she cried still it was still futile the lad kept on walking, his hands still intertwined with her thus making the whole population gasp because there was never a day the ever so great Natsume Hyuuga would take the initiative to show how he feels for the said girl he used to ignore and now they were confused because they looked liked a couple, well, wouldn't a beautiful girl who was blushing and for once the guy looks like he's blushing and with their hands intertwined but this is all wrong because they all knew the guy has a deep crush on his accompanist Luna Koizumi. oh boy they sure smell trouble coming. Well anyways back to the couples.

Mika was now confused and embarrassed for they were staring at her, well; specifically they were looking at them. She wants to run away and hide but no... Natsume was still holding her. Finally they've reached what looks like Natsume's private practice room, wait! It seem like Natsume had looked the door and with a sigh, he faced her crimson clashed with hazel. Everything stood still. No one spoke a word, irritated by the silence, someone broke it.

"Peace and quiet at last…" Natsume said as he slid his hands off from Mika and sat down on the piano stool (I don't know the name of the chair that is used for the piano or whatever it is). He started to play a soft song while on the other hand Mika was sure pissed she was sure Luna would wring her neck when she heard what happened and for Natsume for making her heart flutter again yet at the same time for shattering it because after all he did to her, dragging her here and catching the whole population looking at you then standing here and doing nothing. She want a good explanation for everything he did to her but no… he was just sitting there and playing his piano. She couldn't take it anymore, she slammed the cover, she didn't care of his hands were caught (which was not).

"Why did you bring me here? For what to listen to you play oh! God Natsume! you don't know how much trouble I'll be by your girlfriend, you know how much she despises me and haven't you thought that the guy I was talking to was my childhood friend who I haven't seen for 10years" by now Mika was now crying on her knees. She hated it how easily Natsume could make her heart flutter and shutter.

"**First** and for all Polka, you could've hurt me a while ago and **second** of all, because of you and your **FRIEND** my practice was disturb, **third**, aren't you embarrassed at all for flirting out in the open? God! You were making out there if I hadn't come and stop you not only from Luna but from the whole female population would bully you. I didn't grow up with a Slut you know and not only your reputation was ruined but mine also haven't you thought about that? I know you're stupid but I didn't know you were a dumb whore!" and lastly Luna isn't my girlfriend..." he said "yet" he mumbled in which Mika heard making her sad again.

"So it's my entire fault now! Whore? Slut? The heck..." Mika shouted.

"Of course it is! Didn't know you were a whore and a slut? Luna was right; I shouldn't have paid any attention to you. LEAVE!" he shouted in reply.

"Fine, but I have only one question, what did you mean by because she's mine? That's all then I'll leave nor only from here but from your life isn't that want you want?" she said as tears were now falling which made Natsume want to make those tears stop but he didn't know why so he paid no attention to it anymore and replied to her "Of course it has no meaning in it. you of all people should know who I love and don't you dare think you're on the same level as her just because you were in the same building you're an ART major not a **MUSIC** major now that you've got your answer would you just leave? I've had enough of your whining and telling everyone we're childhood friends. You don't know how embarrassed I 'am for having someone like you!"

"Fine!" she said as she slammed the door

* * *

=back to Natsume=

"what the heck did I do!" he shouted as he slammed his fists on the piano.

"Mika! Mika! I need to find her I need to have her back" he said as he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

=back to Mika=

_"Why? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of treatment that jerk!"_she said in her thoughts

She was now in the old park all alone she didn't care if something might happen to her after all on one wants her ever since her mother died. They all left her and now even Natsume. No one wants her anymore. She sat by on one of the swings; she was trapped in her own little world that she didn't notice a silver haired lad sitting in front of her, waiting for her to notice him. The boy laughed at how cute she was, thus, returning her back to the present.

"Youchi?" she asked she was stunned to see the silver haired lad here

"Of course I 'am Youichi why who have you thought am I?" he replied while softly chuckling.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked. It was crazy the next minute she wishes that someone would look for her but she wouldn't expect that he of all people would appear the last person she would want to confront with Youichi, Hijiri Youichi. The only person who has a connection to the past she doesn't want to remember. Yeah they were sweet and all a while ago but they didn't know was the whispered words Youichi.

* * *

_=Rewind…(Refer to chapter 1 and 2)=_

"_Mi-chan!" he cried still dazed the young lad took advantage of this situation to startle our dear Mika_

"_Don't move! follow everything I say or your secret's out Mikan Sakura! first of all blurt out my childhood nickname.' he whispered to her. with no choice Mika/Mikan complied_

"_Yo-chan?" she said or followed his command while thinking on what he is doing here._

" _Well done now all you have to do is to get everyone's attention on us." he whispered again_

"_Don't worry I won't tell anyone of your past as long as you become mine Mi-chan" he said as he neared his face to Mika/Mikan's and untied her ribbons as her hair gently flowed and framed her face beautifully. "Miss Mikan Sakura" he added._

_Stunned, Mika didn't know how to respond at first but she knew she had to follow him or else everything she worked hard for her freedom would be gone._

_It seems like they did get some attention many were now gathering asking is that really her well who wouldn't she was making herself look bad just to disguise herself and she didn't to get any unwanted attention but it's now or never her life depends on it._

_After they've gotten almost all of the attention of the students the young lad who was now under Mika at last spoken the last part of the deal_

"_I've come back to take you again and no they're not there anymore to hurt you I'm sorry if I blew your cover now but I've come back I'm here for you.." he softly cried._

_Mika stared at him in the eye looking for any signs that he was lying but she saw none she wanted to say something but sadly this was the time Natsume entered._

= End of Flashback =

* * *

" 'cuz whenever your sad you'll always go to this park!" he said with a small smile on his face which made Mika burst into tears and cried on him.

"I'm here already don't cry…. shush… I'll always be here for you now that I 'am back." he comforted her just like the old times when they were together.

* * *

= Back to Natsume =

Natsume was frantically looking for Mika he didn't why on earth he did that to her but all he knew how painful and mad he was when he saw her in the hands of someone especially to a guy and what hurts the most was that she was crying because of him.

"_Where is she you usually she'll be here by the…." _ his thoughts were cut off as he saw her with that guy all there was no time to spare as he rushed toward them

"Who the heck are you and why are you touching her haven't I told you she's mine!" he loudly exclaimed as he took the young lad by his collar.

"Well who started it first greeny and she was never yours to begin with and to sum it all up you made her cry" he replied

"Why you!" he shouted as tried to punch him but Mika intervened and shouted "Natsume! Stop this!"

He immediately stop but took her hand and started to drag her again but the young lad couldn't take I anymore he pulled Mika back to him.

"Get your hands off her!" Natsume shouted as he pulled Mika again but Youichi pulled back thus making Mika a human tug of war. She couldn't take it anymore and yank off both of her arms while they were distracted and cried "I've had it with both of you!"

She then turned to Natsume and pointed her index finger at him

"And you! Haven't you told me to go away already and yet you're here!"

Tears were now falling again all because of him.

"I know but I'am…" Natsume was again

"Stop it I don't want to here it anymore just answer me this did you do all this because you felt something for me or did you come here to play with my feelings again Natsume! God knows how much I love you heck I know that you know it too so why the heck…" she asked

"I…I ..just…um… I felt guilty okay!" he answered back

"hahaha! Guilty the ever so great Natsume Hyuuga Guilty?" she couldn't take it anymore why won't he just simply answer her truthfully.

"There's always a first everyone right?" He replied thinking that Mika was starting to forgive him he took her silence as a yes so tried to take her hand but the young lad beat him to it he shook his head and took Mika away from him

"Why Natsume why?" she asked again as she was in the arms of the young lad crying as the young lad supported her.

"Dammit! It's because your important to me!" he loudly exclaimed as he ruffled his messy hair never in his life was he this fearful for losing something or someone he couldn't take it if she wasn't by his side. He stared at her trying to see her reaction but only to meet with a pair of hazel eyes and finally she spoke "Are you? or Are you really sure of what you said?" as she said this Natsume couldn't come up with an answer so Mika took the chance to escape. She took his silence as a no and tug Youichi and told him that she wants to go home.

On the other hand Natsume just stood there thinking what the hell happened? he sat on the ground look up to the blue sky as a lone tear fell one by one.

He didn't knew why was he crying but he was now confuse

Is he really in love with her

Are you or are you not?

Was the last thing that was stuck on his mind as the sky started to cry with him to

End of chapter 3

* * *

Finally the computer is all mine argh... i need some editors my old ones are gone(classmates and friends)

I hope this chapter is long enough for you HeideeMay

and I hope it's getting clear the plot that is

if your confused just ask me oh the picture of chapter 1 and are on my facebook so wanne be my friend just add me alex_sandy10


	4. Not an update but please read :)

I really don't know if I should update any of my stories or not I still have the chapters for grab the chance on my notebook and so far I've only written up to 4 chapters somehow I misplaced the notebooks for look at me and Can I have one more chance

I was planning to delete all of them to be edited since, well yeah my grammar sucks I know and my friend is the best ahaha well besides that…

The plan failed ever since we started college we only had minimal contact since I was studying in another city I left my hometown and argh word of advice the don't take fine arts you wouldn't get any sleep :P and I kinda stop writing all I've been doing now is read, sleep, finish all the plates, practice on Figure drawing and portraits(kinda realism since I'm stuck with anime style) and sad to say I've kinda lost my interest in manga and anime since all I do on my free time is sleep… I'm not kidding I've slept for almost to days if my roommate haven't woken me up…. Well you get it but enough of my ramblings….

You could always pm me for questions or if you are somehow still interested for me to update this three….

ah and also if I'm gonna update this I badly need an editor ahaha peace out ooh and I'm now and avid fan of wattpad ahaha but I think you won't find me I only uploaded one chapter out of boredom wanna read? If you do pls review or comment or whatever and I'll post it here :D anyway thanks aahaha I'm not dead also


End file.
